Dancing with the Devil
by JojoBennett
Summary: Bonnie tries to kill Klaus but fails. As a result she is forced to join him and the originals.
1. Chapter 1

**So this kind of popped in my head and I couldn't resist writing it down. I hope you guys enjoy it. This takes place in late season 3. Please leave a review! Will try to update when I can! Bye! **

I was at the Mystic Grill ordering my dinner when I felt his presence. _Klaus. _His aura hit me like a huge tidal wave. If I were standing I would have collapsed on my ass. Taking deep breathes and trying not to panic I casually glanced at him. He was just entering the grill along with someone else. A guy with spikey brown hair and magnetic chocolate brown eyes. He looked so much like Elijah that for a minute I thought he was. Then I got a good view of his face and saw he wasn't.

"He must be an original" I muttered to myself remembering that there were five of them. I quickly picked up the menu and pretended to scan it while I watched the original brothers arrive to the bar. They sat down and immediately ordered some drinks. A pretty blonde bartender wrote down their orders and told them she will return shortly. Klaus flashed her an flirty grin and checked out her ass as she walked away.

"Pig" I snarled under my breathe wishing I could use my magic and zap him into pieces.

At that moment Matt came by and gave me my tea.

"Hey" I said taking the drink from him and taking a giant sip "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" he asked confusion painting his handsome features.

Swallowing loudly I whispered 'Klaus'. His blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god! We should call Damon and the others"

"No!" I said grabbing his arm because he was about to head towards the phone booth. "I got this"

"Excuse me?"

"Look I've taken him on before and I can do it again"

"Are you crazy!" he hissed and I let go of his arm "Last time you nearly gotten yourself killed and no offense but I don't think your strong enough"

"What?" I questioned my voice cracking a little. That hurt. A lot! A part of me knew he was right while the other was pissed that he was. My previous battle with Klaus hadn't been so great. If it wasn't for Damon's genius plan then I would be dead. I hated that I was so weak and needed other people's help. For now on it's just going to be me. Sure, the 100 dead witches powers were handy but it was very exhausting too not to mention it came with major consequences. I had to do this by myself. I will be the one to destroy Klaus once and for all.

"Bonnie" said Matt snapping me out of my thoughts. I offered him a small smile.

"Sorry Matt but I'm going to do this and nothing you say is going to change my decision"

"Fine" he mumbled smiling sadly. "I'll try to distract them for you"

"Thanks Matt" I embraced him tightly.

"Just be careful" he said brushing the hair away from my eyes.

"I will" I nodded my head and turned to the bar where the originals were happily chatting away having no idea what was about to occur next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaus's POV**

"Here are your drinks" said the sexy bartender handing them to me and Kol.

"Thank you, love" I murmured smiling brightly at her. A fierce blush blazed her cheeks.

"No problem" she then left.

Beside me Kol gulped down his drink, burped loudly and shot me a look I knew all too well.

"What the hell was that?"

"Being charming you should try it sometime, brother"

A sarcastic laugh bubbled his throat. I smirked.

"So are we going to feed on that girl or not?"

"Pardon me?" I said finishing my drink and setting it on a coaster. Kol's brown knowing eyes met mine.

"Ah, come on that's why you have been flirting up a storm with her so we can have her as dinner. Right?"

"Right" I purred smiling wickedly. Kol did the same.

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation?"

He finished the last of his drink and stood up. I joined him. Our eyes simultaneously landed on the attractive girl who was taking some lad's order. She wouldn't see us coming. No one would. All there is left to do is compel the entire restaurant so they wouldn't realize what we were doing.

"Ready?" I stared at Kol. His fangs were already retracting.

"Yeah"

"Let's get to it shall we?" I said rubbing my hands greedily together.

We moved forward like hunters stalking their prey. I will be the one to deliver the first blow. Kol knew this. He waited for me. I retracted my fangs and prepared to strike. However, a familiar voice stopped me.

"_Look I've taken him on before and I can do it again" _said the witch with way too much confidence and something else I couldn't quite identify.

A frown curled my lips. What the fuck was she doing here? And most importantly who was she talking to? I turned and allowed my eyes to roam the bar until they finally landed on her and her male blonde friend. What was his name again? Mark? Marcus? Manny?

"Kol" he was inches away from killing the girl. "Stop"

"Why?" he growled angrily his red eyes glaring.

"Because" I said watching the witch hug her friend "We have company"

"Who?" he asked now slightly curious.

"A witch. A very powerful one." I ushered him to sit at the bar again. To my relief he didn't question me or argue. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"You have a plan, big bro?"

"Yes" I said still listening in on their conversation she was getting ready to come over here.

"Quick say something and act happy"

"What?" Kol looked at me baffled.

"Just do it now!" he followed my instruction. I could hear her footsteps heading our way. I didn't have to look at her to know she was gazing at us. Her heart raced fearfully in her chest and her body trembled greatly.

"She's afraid" I muttered realizing that's what I detected earlier in her voice. I had forgotten that Kol was speaking. He stopped talking. "Afraid of me"

An amused smirk formed lips. I was going to enjoy this!

**So did you like? If so comment! Will update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie's POV**

I approached them slowly getting my magic ready. My heart drummed with fear. Sweat beaded my brow, a tremble escaped through my body, my hands were shaking like an earthquake I rapidly clenched them so they would stop. This is the moment I finally been anticipating for. The moment I kill Klaus!

_You can do this, Bonnie. _

I smiled. I was right behind them and was surprised they hadn't notice me yet.

_Here goes._

I raised my hand in front of me, directed it at Klaus's head and began giving him a painful aneurysm.

**Klaus's POV**

I fell to my knees, grabbing my temple and gritted my teeth in pain.

_Just a few more seconds._

I mentally counted the seconds down in my mind. When I reached zero, I jumped up and grabbed the witch violently by the throat. A gasp rushed through her lips. A stunned expression grazed her face. It brought me great pleasure to see her like this.

"Thought you had me did you, love?" I sneered.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to read her furious thoughts.

"What are we going to do with her?"

Kol lightly stroked her face and goggled her like she was a lab experiment. She tilted her head away from his lingering fingers.

"Kill her" I said matter of factly.

This caused her eyes to enlarge incredibly.

"You sure?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Make her join us!"

"Please tell me you're kidding?" I said not believing my ears. Kol shrugged his shoulders and continued to touch the witch.

"I mean look at her Klaus she isn't ugly and her magic can be very useful to us"

"You do have a point" I said nodding my head in agreement and imagining the things we could accomplish if we had her on our team.

"It's settled then" I released her from my grasp and tossed her to Kol who was very happy to have her in his.

"You bastards!" she shouted spitting in my face. "Let me go!"

"No" I said wiping her saliva off my chin "You're not going anywhere. Your little stunt cost you. And as a result you you're joining us"

"What?" she said breathless and did something I never expected. She fainted in kol's arms.

"She took that her well" said Kol putting the witch over his shoulder.

"Let's go we have work to do"

"But what about our dinner?" he pointed towards the pretty blonde. She stared frightened at us and was hiding under the bar.

"Leave her we'll find someone else"

**I can't believe I uploaded three chapters in one day! That is a world record for me! LOL! Please leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt's POV**

I watched them take her away wanting so badly to go after them. But I knew that would be suicide. I needed the others. I took out my cell phone and dialed Damon. On the third ring he answered.

"This better be good Donovan I'm in the middle of something important" he said agitated. Rolling my eyes I gripped the phone so I wouldn't go into a panic fit.

"KlaushasBonnie" I spat in a rush.

On the other line I could practically hear the wheels spinning in Damon's head.

"What? English please"

"Sorry" I said gathering my breathe and repeating it clearly.

"This isn't good" he stated suppressing a deep sigh.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled letting my temper get the best of me.

"Whoa…easy there. There's no need for the profanity"

"What are we going to do?" I asked calming down a bit so he could reply. For a second it went silent on the other line. "Damon?"

"Simple. Nothing"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yep" he said drinking something that I suspect it was alcohol.

I groaned and tightened the phone between my fingers.

"But it's Bonnie!"

"Exactly, she can take care of herself"

"I can't believe you! She's your friend!"

"Correction: She's your pal not mine. Me and her hate each other guts remember?"

"Are you drunk?" That could be the only reasonably explanation why he's acting like this.

Again it went quiet. "DAMON!"

"Perhaps I'm a little tipsy" he admitted chuckling. I wanted to punch him into next week!

"You piece of worthless…" but he ended the call before I could complete my sentence.

**Liked or Hated it? Let me know by reviewing. Sorry that Damon was such a douchebag in this chapter. You will soon find out why in the next chapter! Bye peeps! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon's POV**

I stared stunned at the huge mess I created. It looked like a tornado swept through our living room. The couch was shredded into pieces and so were the books on the shelf which were strewn all over the floor. Broken glass littered everywhere, the curtains were viciously ripped apart and alcohol was spilled on the floor. I did all of this because of my anger for Elena. I accidently walked in on her kissing Stefan and my heart fell to the floor. After that I drove back to the mansion and drank as much liquor as I could stomach. That's when I went berserk and then that Matty kid called me. He said that Bonnie got kidnapped by Klaus and yada yada yada.

I could care less. Right now I had bigger things on my mind and it wasn't that damn witch! Besides, it wasn't my fucking fault that she got taken by the baddest hybrid of them all, _Klaus. _She should have known better. I sat down on the destroyed couch, poured myself some scotch and gulped it. The liquid was like fire down my throat. It sort of felt good.

The door opened and revealed Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert holding hands. _Great just what I needed. The lovebirds! _

"Hey" said Stefan smiling but stopped when he saw the living room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he barked angrily loosing his cool.

I didn't answer him instead I got more scotch. This pissed him off greatly. He vamp speed towards me, yanked me by the shirt collar and threw me roughly against the wall. My spine cracked loudly. I yelled in pain. Behind him Elena stared in absolute horror.

"Stefan stop!" she said and tried to pry his steel hands off my throat. I grunted. She wasn't helping not one little bit.

"Stay back, Elena!" shouted Stefan and directed his blood angry filled eyes at me. "Why did you do this?"

"Do you really want to know, brother?" I asked smiling.

He squeezed my throat tighter.

"Stefan" came Elena's frightened and concerned voice. Her face was just a blurry haze to me. My vision was starting to go.

"Why did you do this?" repeated Stefan again his hands tightening around my neck like a boa restrictor.

"Stop it, Stefan your killing him!" whined Elena and I imagined tears streaming heavily down her face. For some reason I wanted to hug her. After all of the things she's done to me I still loved her. That's why I had to tell her about, Bonnie.

"Klaus" I choked out trying to get air into my lungs.

"What about him?" said Stefan nervously. He and Elena were now glancing at me waiting for me to continue on.

"He has Bonnie" I muttered and blacked out.

**How was that my lovely readers? Next chapter will be about Klonnie so prepare yourself for lots of intense eye-sex and fun banter! :D :D :D **


End file.
